Cherie Priest
Cherie Priest — Author Website * The Home Page of Cherie Priest About the Author Cherie Priest * Genres: Bio: CHERIE PRIEST is the author of over a dozen novels, including the steampunk pulp adventures The Inexplicables, Ganymede, Dreadnought, Clementine, and Boneshaker. Boneshaker was nominated for both the Hugo Award and the Nebula Award; it was a PNBA Award winner, and winner of the Locus Award for Best Science Fiction Novel. Cherie also wrote Bloodshot and Hellbent from Bantam Spectra; Fathom and the Eden Moore series from Tor; and three novellas published by Subterranean Press. In addition to all of the above, her first foray into George R. R. Martin’s superhero universe, Fort Freak (for which she wrote the interstitial mystery), debuted in the summer of 2011. Cherie’s short stories and nonfiction articles have appeared in such fine publications as Weird Tales, Publishers Weekly, and numerous anthologies. She lives in Chattanooga, TN, with her husband, a big shaggy dog, and a fat black cat. ~ About Me Genres * Urban Fantasy, Southern Gothic, Horror, , Writing Style * Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’YA‘’’=Young Adult, ‘’’YA-UF‘’’=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk, Hist-UF= Historical Urban Fantasy Other Writings Anthologies: * The Living Dead 2 (2010) Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: Jae Sung — Cheshire Red Reports series * Artist: Cliff Nielsen — Inexplicables on (Bk 3–5) — The Clockwork Century series (GR link) * Artist: Jon Foster — Bk 1–3 The Clockwork Century series (GR link); * Artist: Blake Morrow — Borden Dispatches series:— GR ~ Source: ISFdb: Cherie Priest - Summary Bibliography Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes * Cherie Priest Quotes (Author of Boneshaker) ~ Goodreads * The Cheshire Red Reports Series ~ Shelfari Notes & Tid-bits See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Bibliography ~ Author * Cherie Priest (Author of Boneshaker) ~ Goodreads * Cherie Priest~ FF * Cherie Priest - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Cherie Priest Author Page ~ Shelfari * Cherie Priest author of Clockwork Century, Cheshire Red Reports ~ Fictfact * Cherie Priest ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Cheshire Red Reports series by Cherie Priest ~ Goodreads *Cheshire Red Reports - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Cheshire Red Reports Series ~ Shelfari *Cheshire Red Reports | Series~ LibraryThing *Cheshire Red Reports series by Cherie Priest~ FictFact Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Clarkesworld Magazine - Science Fiction & Fantasy : Struggling to Define Themselves: A Conversation with Cherie Priest by Jeremy L. C. Jones *The Queen of Steampunk Speaks: An Interview with Cherie Priest — Barnes & Noble Reads Articles: *Tiny Godzilla Artist: *Jae Sung - Summary Bibliography — Cheshire Red Reports *[http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?125139 Blake Morrow - Summary Bibliography] ~ Borden Dispatches *Jon Foster - Summary Bibliography — Clockwork Centruy *[http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?10381 Cliff Nielsen - Summary Bibliography] — Clockwork Centruy *Angelo Rinaldi - Summary Bibliography — Clockwork Centruy Author: * The Home Page of Cherie Priest ~ website * Cherie Priest - Wikipedia * Cherie Priest (Author of Boneshaker) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Cherie M. Priest *Cherie Priest (@cmpriest) | Twitter *theclockworkcentury.com Gallery of Book Covers Bloodshot (Cheshire Red Reports -1) by Cherie Priest.jpg|1. Bloodshot (2011—Cheshire Red Reports series) by Cherie Priest|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8140731-bloodshot Hellbent (Cheshire Red Reports #2) by Cherie Priest.jpg|2. Hellbent (2011—Cheshire Red Reports series) by Cherie Priest|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9842559-hellbent • Boneshaker (The Clockwork Century #1) by Cherie Priest (.jpg|1. Boneshaker (2009—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest—Art: Jon Foster|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1137215.Boneshaker Clementine (The Clockwork Century #1.1) by Cherie Priest-Art, Jon foster.jpg|1.1. Clementine (2010—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest—Art: Jon Foster|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7670800-clementine Dreadnought (The Clockwork Century #2) by Cherie Priest.jpg|2. Dreadnought (2010—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest—Art: Jon Foster Ganymede (The Clockwork Century #3) by Cherie Priest.jpg|3. Ganymede (2011—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest ~ Excerpt|link=http://us.macmillan.com/ganymede/CheriePriest 3. Ganymede (The Clockwork Century #3) by Cherie Priest-art, Cliff Nielsen.jpg|3. Ganymede (2013—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17122959-ganymede The Inexplicables (The Clockwork Century #4) by Cherie Priest.jpg|4. The Inexplicables (2012—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest—Art: Cliff Nielsen Fiddlehead (The Clockwork Century #5) by Cherie Priest.jpg|5. Fiddlehead (2013—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17332269-fiddlehead 5. Fiddlehead (The Clockwork Century #5) by Cherie Priest.jpg|5. Fiddlehead (2013—Clockwork Century series) by Cherie Priest]—Art: Angelo Rinaldi|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21309128-fiddlehead Jacaranda (The Clockwork Century #6) by Cherie Priest.jpg|6. Jacaranda (Jan 2015—Clockwork Century series) (181 pigs) by Cherie Priest—Art:Jon Foster|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22667736-jacaranda The Living Dead 2 (The Living Dead #2) by John Joseph Adams.jpg|2.1. The Living Dead 2 (The Living Dead #2) by John Joseph Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8305839-the-living-dead-2 Category:Authors